


Yoshiko's Harem

by Yoharem



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Harems, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoharem/pseuds/Yoharem
Summary: Yoshiko casts a spell on a perfume. How will the others react?





	1. What is wrong with them today?!

Yoshiko's broadcasting for her new spell, a spell of LOVE. But not for her, for her perfume. She's been practicing a love potion, but she decided not to take a risk by drinking it. So she tried to use it for outside her body, a perfume. "Now, my little demons, I shall now drop this fairies' blood in here." She began to cast multiple enchantments to her perfume. "Kukuku, now I shall use it tommorow!" Yoshiko thought to herself. "Now! It is complete!" Yoshiko said out loud. Once her streaming is done, she plopped down to her bed, and thought, "There's no way that's gonna work... Right?".

Next day:

"Good morning, Yoshiko-chan!" said a certain Kurosawa. "Yohane!" "Hm?" "W-What?" suddenly, Ruby pulled Yoshiko in the alley nearby. "Wah!! What are you doing, Ruby?!" "Yoshiko-chan..." Her breathing is heavy. "R-Ruby-Mmhh?!?!" Ruby didn't let her finish as she pressed their lips together. "R-R-Ruby?! What are you do-Mmm?!?!" Ruby closed the distance between them again. Before Yoshiko could push her, she grabbed both her wrist and entered her tongue forcefully inside the chuunibyou's mouth. "Mmm! Ruby!" Once they pulled away, gasping for air, Ruby stared at Yoshiko's pink eyes. "Yoshiko-chan..." Yoshiko was really red. "U-Uh..." "Hehe, we better get going~" Ruby happily skipped out the alley, leaving the Fallen Angel frozen.

At school:

"What the hell is Ruby thinking?!?!" Yoshiko screamed inside her head.

While she kept thinking about what happened this morning, she didn't noticed her childhood friend calling her.

"Yoshiko-chan!"

Yoshiko flinched and said: "Yohane!"

"Ah, you're back to reality, zura!" said Hanamaru.

"S-Shut up, Zuramaru..." Said a flustered Yoshiko.

"What were you thinking about, zura?" asked Hanamaru.

"N-Nothing!"

"Ah, that right! The teacher asked Maru to get something in the storage room, zura! Can you help me find it, Yoshiko-chan?"

"Sure, I guess... And it's Yohane!"

At the Storage Room:

"So, what was the teacher want us to find, Zurama-"

Suddenly she heard the door locked.

"-ru?"

Right after Yoshiko turned around, she was pinned on the mattress. "Z-Zuramaru?" she couldn't speak anymore as her lips are sealed. She could only muffle moans to get Hanamaru to stop. Luckily, she was able to push her and gasp for air. "Zuramaru, what the hell?!" "Yoshiko-chan" Hanamaru said as she stared at Yoshiko's eyes. "W-What?" "Maru saw what Ruby-chan did to you this morning..." Yoshiko's eyes went wide. "Y-You saw?" "Yoshiko-chan, aren't you Maru's property?" Hanamaru asked Yoshiko. "W-What are you talking about? I don't belong to anyone." Hanamaru stared at her before she leaned in close to Yoshiko's ear. "Then,I will make sure you are now~" Hanamaru's voice were a little seductive. Yoshiko couldn't help but turn red. Before she could say something, Hanamaru launch herself into her neck. "Hn-?!" Hanamaru was nibbling and sucking her neck roughly. Just enough to leave a mark. Once Hanamaru was done, "What the hell are you doing?!?! You're gonna leave a mark!" Yoshiko said, her face is still red. "What? Is it wrong to mark what you own?" "I told you I don't belong to anyone!" there was a long silence. But it eventually broke when the bell started to ring. "We'll continue later..." Hanamaru got up and unlocked the door.

"What is wrong with them today?!" Yoshiko said.


	2. Them too?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years found out too.

Today, Yoshiko was called by Dia and had to go to the student council room at lunch. At first she was curious, and ask Dia what does she need. And Dia said that they have something to talk about.

"Now what does Dia-san wants?" Yoshiko thought while heading over to the student council room.

But Yoshiko stopped halfway there, "M-Maybe she found out about me making out with Ruby!" Yoshiko thought nervously.

Once Yoshiko arrived at the front of the room. She hesitate to open the door. "O-Or maybe she just needs something for the live..."

*Knock, knock*

"Come in."

Yoshiko opened the door shaking. "D-Dia-san? Do you need something from me?"

Dia stared at Yoshiko for a few seconds and stood up.  
"Yoshiko-san." She said while walking over to Yoshiko.

"Y-Yes?" Yoshiko said nervously.

Dia stopped in front of her. "I believe we have something to talk about." Dia said while still staring at Yoshiko.

"W-What is it?" Yoshiko asked.

Suddenly, Dia walk behind her and closed the door, locking it. "D-Dia-san?"

"I heard that you and Hanamaru-san got locked in the storage room yesterday." Dia started.

"Y-Yeah, that's true... But how did you know?" Yoshiko asked.

"Ruby saw you two heading there." Yoshiko gulped.

"A-And?"

"She said she saw you two m-making out..." Dia said while turning bright red and looking aside.

"Care to explain?" Dia asked.

"U-Uh..." Yoshiko was turning red and nervous.

"Z-Zuramaru said that the teacher asked her to get something from the storage room. A-And she said she needed me to help her..." Yoshiko explained while blushing.

"And how did you two end up making out?" Dia asked while glaring at Yoshiko. This made Yoshiko more nervous.

"S-S-She l-locked the door pinned me on a m-matress and k-kissed me! I-It- It's not like that I let her! It's just... She forcefully made me k-kiss her..." Yoshiko said.

"Hmm... I see..." Dia said while walking towards Yoshiko. Who was backing away little by little.

"Dia-san?" Yoshiko said once she was at the corner of a wall.

"And what about Ruby?" That was the last thing Yoshiko wants Dia to ask.

"R-Ruby?" "Yes Ruby, you also made out with my sister, right?" Dia asked.

Yoshiko inhaled really long. "I-I... Did..." Yoshiko admitted.

"B-But-" She didn't get to finish. Dia's lips were touching hers. Dia pressed Yoshiko more against the wall while they're lips are still glued to one another.  
Yoshiko couldn't believe what was happening. She was frozen but steaming. Dia was kissing her, the student council president. Once Yoshiko gained conscious, she gently pushed Dia. "D-DIA-SAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Yoshiko asked while blushing. But Dia didn't answer the question as she pressed their lips together again. This time she did exactly what Ruby did to Yoshiko, grabbed her wrist while forcefully entering her tongue in to Yoshiko mouth. "M-Mhhmm!" Yoshiko moaned. Dia only broke the kiss when she needed air, but coming inside Yoshiko's mouth again. They made out for a few minutes, and Dia pulled away, a string of saliva still connecting them. Yoshiko was really red and gasping for air. "D-Dia-san..." Yoshiko couldn't think straight. Dia let go of Yoshiko's wrist so she can regain her stamina.

"That's all we have to talk about." Dia said straightly.

"Now go back to class, we'll do it again someday." Dia said while turning around bright red.

Afternoon break:

"Yoshiko-chan!~" said a loud yet familiar voice.

"Wah!" Yoshiko exclaimed once a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Ciao~!" "Mari! I almost fell!" Yoshiko hit Mari's head.

"Ow! That's not shiny at all!" Mari said while rubbing her head.

"Hugging an fallen angel is surprisingly not shiny as well!" Yoshiko said in an annoyance and deep voice.

Mari rolled her eyes, smiling "Yeah, whatever~" Mari said.

"By the way, Yoshiko-chan." "Yohane!" "Did you hear about the little devil roaming around the director's room?" Mari asked. "Little devil?!?!" Yoshiko asked excitedly. "Mm!" Mari nodded. "Where?!" Yoshiko said while running to the director's room. A mistake.

When she went in, the door had been locked by Mari.  
She turned around to see Mari with a seductive look.

"M-Mari?" "Hehe~ wanna see the little devil?" Mari asked Yoshiko while pushing her into a chair. "Eh?!?" Yoshiko exclaimed. "Before she could stand up, Mari sat on her lap, facing her and wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck.

"Mhhmmm?!?!" Yoshiko was in surprised (again). Mari was rough from the very beginning. Her tongue being wrestled by Mari. "M-Mari...!" Yoshiko moaned between their make out. Mari stopped and looked at Yoshiko's pink eyes. Yoshiko was cute while she's blushing. So she pulled Yoshiko closer and pressed their lips again. "Mn" Mari moaned a little while completely exploring Yoshiko mouth. They pulled away in a few minutes. Yoshiko was breathing heavily. Mari giggled, "You're not gonna go yet, Yohane-chan~" Mari said seductively. "Gotta make sure you've been marked first!" Yoshiko's eyes went wide. "Wh-Mnn!?!" Mari bit Yoshiko's neck gently, and licking it bit by bit and then biting her again. She pulled away with a satisfied look. "Look at that cute mark~ hehe." She stood up and pulled Yoshiko along with her. Yoshiko was so red, she couldn't think about anything.

"See ya' at practice, okay~" Mari said then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

At practice:

"Yoshiko, you're not stretching properly!" said Kanan.

"Yohane!" Yoshiko said loudly.

"Are you stretching everyday?" Kanan said while walking behind Yoshiko.

"This fallen angel has no time to- Aahhh!" Yoshiko screamed when Kanan put more pressure against her back.

"Eeek! I give, I give!" Yoshiko exclaimed.

"That's not good at all, you need to practice more, our live is coming soon!" Kanan reminded the poor girl. "Urk..." Yoshiko pouted.

"That's it! Starting later, you will come to stretch with me when we go home! Make sure you talk to your mom, ok?" "Ehhh?!?! But tonight's the biggest event of Dragon Slayer! I can't miss it!" Yoshiko complained.

"You have to, if you want our live to be successful!" Kanan said.

"She's right, Yoshiko-chan~" Mari said while winking at her.

Yoshiko blushed and looked away, "It's Yohane..."

After Practice:

"Hah Hah Hah" Yoshiko was panting and sweating.

"Kanan-san, can we take a break? This vessel is running out of stamina..." Yoshiko said between her breathes.

"Fine... Let's go to my room then, I'll make you something to... Drink." Kanan said.

............................................................................................

"Huaaawww~" Yoshiko yawned while plopping onto Kanan's bed.

"Still, today is a weird day..." Yoshiko thought. "Well not like anything around me is wired."

"Yoshikoooo~ here's your iced tea!" Kanan said while coming into her room.

"Tea me~" Yoshiko answered lazily.

"Yoshiko, come on."

"Pooooh."

An idea came in Kanan's mind. She smirked. "Fine, I'm gonna give it to you, just open you mouth."

"Aaahh~" Yoshiko opened her mouth, but she wasn't expecting her drink being transferred THAT way.

"Mmm?!?" Kanan was making her drink her iced tea, mouth to mouth. Once they were done, Yoshiko sat down in surprise. "H-Hey! That wasn't what I meant!" Yoshiko said bright red. "But you asked for it!" Kanan shot back. "And I think you need to stay hydrated!" She took another sip, but this time it was just water. She pinned Yoshiko on the bed. Yoshiko was red and her mouth was slightly open, so Kanan took this chance and pressed their lips and making the water transfer to Yoshiko's mouth. Yoshiko had no choice but to drink it all. But once she's done, Kanan's lips are still pressed against hers. Her mouth is still open from the 'Transferring' they did, Kanan's tongue went in and it started to be a make out session than a break. They made out for a minute or two, and Kanan pulled away. Kanan stared into Yoshiko's eyes. "Well that was fun~"Kanan fell asleep beside Yoshiko.

"Them too?!" Yoshiko thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can guess what years are next!


	3. You've got to be kidding me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second years

"Tsushima-san, a senpai is calling you!" one of Yoshiko's classmate told her. "Coming!" Yoshiko said. When she went out to see who's calling her, "Ah, Yoshiko-chan!" well, that was unexpected, an oranged-haired girl called her. "Yohane!" she said. "Can you help me write some lyrics for our live? Dia-san said that we need to put a little 'spice' there, so I thought that you're the perfect one to talk to!" Chika explained.

"Ku, ku, ku~ May the power of Yohane make this lyrics successful~!" Yoshiko said while sitting across Chika. "Yeah,yeah, but it will be really successful if you help me... Like really!" Chika said hoping to get Yoshiko to work.

"Silence! Yohane is the Angel of Love! This lyrics are like killing a demon!" Yoshiko said loudly. Then, something popped up on Chika's head making her smirk, "Hm~ well then Yohane-chan, can you show how your 'Love' works~" Chika said leaning in Yoshiko's face, "I think I'm getting a deja Vu..." Yoshiko thought. When she looked up to spout nonsense, she ended up staring in Chika's red eyes. "Eh? Did this happened before?" Yoshiko thought quietly. "Yoshiko-chan..." Yoshiko snapped out of spacing out. "Yoha-" too late. Her lips are sealed once again. Her eyes widened before she pushed Chika away. "C-Chika! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Yoshiko shouted. "Showing what love really means~" Chika went back to kissing Yoshiko. "Mnn..." Chika's tongue went in. Yoshiko did not much like the taste, knowing her senior's favorite food is mikan. But she couldn't help it, Chika was rough, biting her lips and invading her mouth. "C-Chika, wait-mnnn..." Yoshiko moaned. Chika sat on her lap and grabbed both of her shoulders to prevent Yoshiko from pushing her away. They (Chika) kissed one another for a few minutes, before Chika decided to give the poor girl some air. "Haaaaaahhh" Yoshiko finally got some air. She looked at Chika who just licked her lips. "Hehe, love sure does taste good, huh, Yoshiko-chan?" Chika said.  
Yoshiko looked away, bright red. "Yohane..."

Next day:

"Yoshiko-chan!" You shouted. "Yohane!" "I need to measure your body so I can work on the costume! I already measured everyone else, you're the only one left!" You said. "Oh~ you want to see the beautiful body of Yohane? Be careful, you might fall in love~" Yoshiko said in a dramatic voice. You just rolled her eyes and said. "If you don't let me, you will wear your undergarments in the stage." You teased her. "I was just kidding!"

At the sewing room:

"There we go~" You said after taking the last measure of Yoshiko's body.

"Hey, Yoshiko-chan, I think you're gaining weight." You said in a straight face.

"Ehhhh?!?!" Yoshiko said in a shocking expression.

"I'm joking!" You said laughing. Yoshiko sighed in relief. "You almost gave me a heart attack. And it's Yohane!"

"Well... I think my heart is beating too much..." You said, then grabbed Yoshiko's wrist then tied it with a measuring tape. "Eh? You-san?" You pulled Yoshiko closer to her face, then kissed her full on the lips. "Mnn!!!" Yoshiko moaned. You pulled away after filling Yoshiko's mouth with her saliva. Yoshiko couldn't just spit it, because she thought You might give some again. So, she swallowed the saliva You gave her, and thought this might get You to stop. But she thought wrong, it just turned on You more. So You kissed Yoshiko again, getting to hear more of Yoshiko's moans. They broke apart after a minute or two, gasping for air. You removed the measuring tape out of Yoshiko's wrist and whispered to her, "At least I know the measure of your mouth too~" Yoshiko turned ten times shades of red. "Bye~"

At the rooftop:

Yoshiko saw Riko reading a magazine, her back facing her. "Hey, watcha' reading~?" Riko slapped her magazine back together and turned around. "O-Oh, Yocchan, you startled me." Riko said then went back to her magazine. "Like I said, watcha' reading?" Yoshiko asked again. "The latest Yuri doujin." Riko said with a straight face. She's not hiding all her Yuri doujins from Yoshiko anymore, since Yoshiko said that it's ok to read something like that when she's around, that she's not gonna judge her for that. Riko thought that it was very mature of Yoshiko to say something like that. So, she just did that. As she grew more comfortable around Yoshiko, she couldn't help but fall in love with her. But when she found out about her making out with Chika and You, she couldn't help but feel jealous.

Riko turned to see Yoshiko again, playing video games beside her while a lollipop is in her mouth.

"Yocchan, do you have another lollipop?" Riko asked.

"Oh, no. Sorry this is the last one." Yoshiko apologized.

"Guess I'll have to take it since you ate so many." Riko said while reaching for her lollipop stick.

"Hm?" Riko took the lollipop and put it in her own mouth. Yoshiko couldn't help but blush. Once the lollipop was done, Riko said, "Ah, it's finished. Yocchan,can you open your mouth?" Yoshiko did that but still confused. Was Riko gonna feed her something. No, she just entered Yoshiko's mouth and tasted the lollipop's flavor from her tongue. "L-Lily-" Yoshiko moaned Riko's name, while Riko was just sucking her tongue like there's no tommorow. Riko pulled away to see a red Yoshiko. She smirked and said, "Sweet~" then dived in again till the taste of lollipop is not on Yoshiko's tongue anymore. Once the taste is gone, Riko pulled away, staring into Yoshiko's eyes, then giving her a kiss on the cheek. Riko stood up and waved goodbye to Yoshiko, "See you tomorrow, Yocchan!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yoshiko shouted bright red.


	4. Well, this isn't so bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love you~

Yoshiko went home after a weird day. Usually, her mother is always at work and returns late at night. But she wasn't expecting her mother home. "Ah, Yoshiko, welcome home!" Yoshiko seems a little surprised. Her mother is home, but not for long. "I'm going back to work again ok? I just forgot something." Well that wasn't a surprise at all. "Eh? Already? What time are you gonna come home?" Her mother put her one finger in her chin. "Hmm... I guess pretty late..." "Ok..." Yoshiko said in a little sad tone. "Don't worry, honey, my day off is almost there." Her mother said while patting her head and heading out for the door. "Well then, I'm off! Have fun with your friends!" Her mother said waving. "Bye..." Yoshiko said while closing the door. "Eh? Friends? But I never invited anyone..." She went for her room to see the lights on, and a bunch of different voices coming inside her room.

"Stop slacking off!" A voice said.

"Ehh~" Another voice said lazily.

"Dia, don't shout." Dia? Dia was here.

Yoshiko stopped listening to the voices and went inside her room. To her surprise, her eight friends were there. The eight friends she made out with. She blushed when she saw all the familiar faces.

"Ah! Yoshiko-chan! Welcome home!" Chika said.

"Gee... Where have you been? We've been waiting for you." Kanan said.

"Whoa! Yoshiko-chan!!!" Mari shouted when she hugged Yoshiko tight. "Wah- Mari! C-can't... Breath-" Yoshiko choked out. "Mari-san! Please let go of Yoshiko-san now!" Dia said while standing up. "Hm? Why Dia~? Jealous~?" "I-im not!" Dia said. "Wah! No fair Mari-chan! I wanna hold Yoshiko-chan too!" You said, coming towards them. "Yohane- Wah?!" You snatched Yoshiko away from Mari's grip and hugged her too. "H-Hey! You! To tight!" Yoshiko said. "Ah~ Yoshiko-chan smell so nice~" Yoshiko couldn't help but blush at the comment. "You-chan! Let me hug Yoshiko-chan too!" Chika said then joined You in hugging Yoshiko. "W-What's with you guys t-today?" Yoshiko choked out. "Come on, You and Chika, Yoshiko can't breathe properly." Kanan said in a soft voice. "Ah, sorry Yoshiko-chan." Chika and You said together. "Waaaahh! Thank you, Kanan-san..." Yoshiko thanked Kanan. "No problem! But in exchange..." "Eh?" "HUG!" Kanan launch herself onto Yoshiko. Yoshiko fell backwards her floor, while Kanan on top of her. "Ow..." "Hehe sorry~" Kanan said, sticking her tongue. "KANAN-SAN! THAT'S SHAMELESS!" Dia shouted, looking at both of them. Without thinking, Yoshiko said, "You wrestled my tongue with yours before, and you're talking about shameless?" Dia blushed at Yoshiko's words. When Yoshiko realized what she said, she turned red too.

"..." Silence filled Yoshiko's room, until, "Oh, you sucked Yoshiko-chan's tongue too, Dia?" Mari said with a happy face. Everyone went red. Before Yoshiko could speak, she was snatched away from Kanan. "Wah-!" She was put in both Hanamaru and Ruby's arms. "Z-Zuramaru, Ruby? What are you doing?" Both girls hugged her a little tighter. "Yoshiko-chan..." Hanamaru and Ruby kissed her on both cheeks. Everyone was blushing at the move their juniors made. But Yoshiko was redder."Hey! Me too!" Chika said, and kissed Yoshiko on the lips. "Hn?!?!" When Chika pulled away, "Me too!" You shouted then pressed her lips against Yoshiko. Yoshiko eyes went wide. She was beet red. "H-Hey! What is up with you guys these da-" She was stopped by Mari, who just kissed her too. Before Mari pulled away, she licked Yoshiko's lips first. Dia was about to explode. So was Yoshiko. "Well, we're all gonna do it anyways." Kanan walk up to Yoshiko and gave her a peck on the lips. Dia regained conscious and walked up to Yoshiko as well. "W-Well, true..." She then gave a quick kiss to Yoshiko.

"I love you, Yocchan." Riko confessed before giving Yoshiko a deep kiss. Yoshiko was shocked at the sudden confession. Riko cupped her cheeks and deepen the kiss. Everyone stared at them straightly. After Riko pulled away and let go, everyone said, "We love you too, Yoshiko-chan/san." Yoshiko was really shocked. All her friends, club members, little demons love her. But of course she love them too, so she decided to take the risk.

"I love you guys too." She said smiling and blushing.

After the confession they made, they all agreed to share Yoshiko. They can hug her, kiss her and have sex with her if they want. They all blushed at Mari's suggestion, but agreed anyway.

They took a bath then went to sleep. Yoshiko in the middle. Riko on her left, Dia on her right, She was in Kanan's arm, Hanamaru and Ruby are on top of her, Chika and You on her waist, and Mari on her chest. They gave Yoshiko a Goodnight Kiss before sleeping.

"Well, this isn't so bad." Yoshiko thought smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> That's what you get, when you let your heart win!


End file.
